


In the Name of Love

by grayimperia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Petra/Dorothea - Freeform, Crimson Flower, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sort of Sylvain/Edelgard Lorenz/Edelgard and Caspar/Edelgard but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayimperia/pseuds/grayimperia
Summary: “It is quite tragic,” Ferdinand said. “We fought a war so everyone could marry and love as they please. Everyone except for Edelgard. If I could marry in her place to lead the people of Fodlan along their path, then I would.”“I think she’s in talks with the new Margrave from Gautier,” Byleth said. “Would you marry Sylvain?”“Oh, um, well…”-Edelgard must marry. Byleth, Bernadetta, Ferdinand, and Hubert support her as well as they can.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley & Hubert von Vestra & Ferdinand von Aegir & My Unit | Byleth, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 18
Kudos: 474





	In the Name of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Post canon, Crimson Flower.

If Hubert had it his way, he would propose a competition amongst Edelgard’s suitors to determine who was the smartest, the strongest, and overall most worthy. Then he would execute anyone who agreed to participate in such a contest because his lady was not a prize to be won, and he did not want to share the earth with anyone who thought otherwise. 

Edelgard only sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose when he alluded to such a suggestion. 

“Hubert,” she said. “My marriage will send a message to everyone across Fodlan. You know as well as I do that there is much we must consider.”

Hubert did have to agree, though he couldn’t completely swallow the deep bitterness in his throat whenever he saw Edelgard sorting through proposals late into the night.

Ferdinand voiced his complaint for him once after Edelgard had to miss one of their private cabinet meetings to meet with a representative from a suitor. “It is quite tragic,” he said. “We fought a war so everyone could marry and love as they please. Everyone except for Edelgard.”

Byleth and Bernadetta were also there, and while Byleth looked into the middle distance with as much stoicism as her new working heart would allow her, Bernadetta clasped her hands over her heart. “I feel so bad for her. I know Lady Edelgard is really, really strong, so she’d probably do a lot better than Bernie, but I know I’d just die if I had to marry someone I barely knew. I almost did a few times, and I felt like my heart was going to explode every time.”

Ferdinand nodded. “I know well what you mean. It feels so unfair that the four of us can do as we please, while Edelgard has to think of everyone besides herself. If I could marry in her place to lead the people of Fodlan along their path, then I would.”

“I think she’s in talks with marrying a man from Faerghus as a declaration of reconciliation,” Byleth said, her eyes still locked somewhere that wasn’t any of her three companions. “Would you marry that man?”

To his credit, Ferdinand didn’t miss a beat as he placed his fist across his chest. “For the good of all of Adrestia and Faerghus, I would.”

Byleth nodded, but she started to chew on her lip—a new quirk Hubert noticed she had picked up since being freed from Rhea that had only increased with each of Edelgard’s marriage talks. Her poor lips were in tatters, but that hardly mattered when she said, “I think she’s considering a man from house Gautier since they’re the last strong house in Faerghus with any heirs.”

“So,” Bernadetta said. “She’s going to marry, um, Sylvain?”

“I think so.”

“Hmm, I cannot say I approve,” Ferdinand said. “While Sylvain likely would know the weight that would be on his shoulders if he were to wed Edelgard, and I am sure he is nobler than in his youth… I have some doubts about the merits of his character.”

“So you wouldn’t marry him for Edelgard?” Byleth asked.

“Ah, w-well,” Ferdinand stammered. “There is little I wouldn’t do for Edelgard, but I am just a mortal man with my own, uh, limitations and tolerances.”

Byleth hummed. 

“Well, Sylvain isn’t that bad,” Bernadetta said. “I mean, I heard really bad things from Dorothea, and I did fantasize about murdering him once, but I think he’ll probably be okay.”

“And I have no doubts Edelgard would not tolerate any of his more unsavory behaviors,” Ferdinand said. “Also what do you mean you thought about killing him?”

“Ah, um…”

Bernadetta only had a few moments to stutter before Byleth took inventory of the room. “By the way,” she said. “Should someone go after Hubert?”

“What?” Ferdinand asked. He took a quick look around himself to confirm that the four of them had somehow been pared down to three.

“He left as soon as I mentioned who Edelgard was meeting with,” Byleth said.

“Oh no,” Ferdinand said, face turning pale. “He is going to murder that poor man! Hubert! Don’t do it! Think of the political ramifications at the very least!”

Ferdinand took off in a sprint in the vague direction Hubert had probably disappeared in. 

Left in their wake, Bernadetta looked up to Byleth, seemingly undisturbed by the situation. “Um, did Hubert really not know who Edelgard was going to speak to? That doesn’t sound like him…”

“She knows that he would probably try to talk her out of most marriages, even if they make sense,” Byleth said. “El’s mentioned most of her prospects to me a few times, though.”

“Oh.”

Byleth spared a glance towards the hall Ferdinand had decided to charge down. There were the faintest noises of yelling and general commotion coming from that direction. Byleth bit her lip.

“That must, um,” Bernadetta said. “That must be hard…”

Byleth shrugged. “It’s just the way it has to be.”

“I guess you’re right,” Bernadetta said. “In my novels, though, the heroine almost always manages to find a way to marry the person she truly loves. And if she doesn’t, then it’s usually a tragedy or has a sequel where she does. And I know this isn’t a novel, but if it was…”

“Then I would hope it’s one with a happy ending.”

Bernadetta nodded. More yelling greeted them, announcing that Edelgard was storming past their open door, followed by Hubert who was followed by Ferdinand.

“—cannot threaten to pluck a poor messenger’s eyes out! At the very least, think of the optics, Hubert!”

“How can one mention eyes without thinking of optics?”

“That’s not funny, Hubert. I’m going to have to explain all of this when Margrave Sylvain—”

Bernadetta and Byleth sat in silence for a few moments until the three’s conversation became indecipherable. “Huh,” Byleth finally said. “I didn’t know Sylvain was already the new Margrave.”

“Ah, yeah, that’s new…”

After a few more beats of silence, Byleth ventured, “Do you think that right now maybe we’re not in a romance novel? It feels more like a comedy.”

“Oh, well,” Bernadetta said. “Comedies usually have happy endings where everyone gets married.”

Byleth nodded. “That sounds good. Then I hope it’s a comedy.”

-

Hubert didn’t find the current situation even remotely funny. 

Margrave Sylvain Jose Gautier was at the imperial palace to discuss the future relations between Faerghus and Adrestia. After a number of poor choices by Faerghus’s other former nobles, Margrave Sylvain Jose Gautier was now unofficially Faerghus’s governor, and Margrave Sylvain Jose Gautier had managed to leapfrog his way up Edelgard’s list of potential husbands due to his unofficial position. 

And Hubert loathed Margrave Sylvain Jose Gautier.

He, Bernadetta, Ferdinand, and Byleth as Edelgard’s closest advisors were trotted out to greet their new guest. Hubert promised he would behave himself, but Sylvain took one moment to survey all of them and Hubert immediately found his lips involuntarily curling into a snarl. 

“Quite the welcoming party here,” Sylvain said. “I have to say I wasn’t expecting the emperor herself to greet me.”

“It only seemed suiting for a guest such as yourself,” Edelgard said. “And given your history at the academy and fighting alongside us in the war, it would seem silly to stand on overt formality.”

“Glad to hear it. So,” he placed his hands on his hips and took an even longer, more theatrical glance around the reception hall. “The imperial palace. Like what you’ve done with the place.”

Hubert scowled. Edelgard still managed to smile. “It’s been stripped down in recent years. Dissolving the nobility has done much to increase the treasury for new reforms, and it only seemed fair that the emperor does the same to donate to the common good. Besides, it would be antithetical to Fodlan’s new creed for its leader to live in such gluttonous luxury.”

“That’s good,” Sylvain said. “Most of Faerghus’s nobles have done their part in helping to rebuild Fhirdiad, but a lot of them have just been busy trying to grab whatever they can while they have the chance.”

“That unfortunately is too often the way of nobles.”

“No kidding. I’m not sure how tightly you’ve planned our agenda, but we need to have a talk about restructuring Faerghus’s current government.”

That… did earn some of Hubert’s respect. Sylvain went on a bit to express a few shallow grievances that likely belied serious problems but didn’t disrupt the lighthearted atmosphere of a welcoming. He even applauded Edelgard’s choice to immediately turn around from Rhea’s corpse to ordering her army to help put out the fires and rescue as many people as possible. 

“Also it’s good to see some of my old friends,” Sylvain said, and his eyes lingered over Byleth and Bernadetta. “Almost forgot what I was missing by staying away for so long.”

Hubert made an impressive seventeen murder plans by the time the six of them sat down for dinner. However, Edelgard must have been saving the topic of marriage for a private conversation, and Hubert knew he couldn’t enact anything until it was proven he had no choice. 

“Will it just be us?” Sylvain asked once the last of the food was served. Their meal that night was slightly fancier than normal to accommodate their guest, but it was still far more modest than the daily banquets of emperors of the past.

“Yes,” Edelgard said. “I occasionally invite visitors or various people of import staying in the area, but this felt more appropriate. I assume you are fine with this arrangement?”

He shrugged. “I’ve got nothing against it. I usually take most of my meals alone nowadays, so any company is good company.”

“I am sorry to hear that,” Edelgard said. “Here, the five of us usually dine together, though sometimes our work drives us away.”

“Particularly Hubert’s,” Ferdinand adds. “It’s actually quite the treat to get him at the table.”

Sylvain smirked at him. “Then I’ll consider myself lucky.”

Hubert stabbed his meat with his knife. Sylvain raised an eyebrow and Edelgard shot him a look, but Ferdinand seemed to plow forward oblivious. “Of course, it must be the same for you, Sylvain. You must be getting pulled in eight directions on a slow day.”

Sylvain laughed. “Eh, sometimes. Still, I don’t think there’s much point in bragging about how I’m barely keeping my head above water.”

“From our reports,” Edelgard said. “You seem to have been accomplishing more than that.”

“Your reports are exaggerated,” he said. “Or maybe my skill at patching holes is better than I thought. You know, they say you never really learn how good you are at something until you’re thrown into the deep end.”

“That is true,” Byleth said. “That’s how I learned to teach.”

Edelgard turned to smile at her. “And you did an excellent job. I have never personally been fond of that metaphor, though—sink or swim is too… dramatic for my tastes.”

“Is that because you can’t swim?” Bernadetta asked innocently. 

Edelgard balked for a second, earning some mild chuckling from their guest but also Ferdinand and Byleth as well, so Hubert could only tally that as half a point or so against Sylvain. “No,” Edelgard insisted. “It’s—there is much to be said for learning and improvement, even in high pressure situations.”

“Also,” Byleth said. “Sinking implies… well, it implies that no one is there to pull you out if you go under.”

“Exactly, my teacher,” Edelgard said. “And I have made it a point to surround myself with advisors who will do such a thing for me and each other should the need arise.”

Sylvain’s smile faltered, and from his spies’ reports on the inner workings of Faerghus, Hubert knew why. It still came out when Bernadetta innocently asked how Ingrid was doing. 

To his credit, Sylvain played it off. “She’s great. She was appointed leader of a battalion of pegasus knights her first week—keeps our skies clear. She and Ashe run in the same circles since apparently all knights know each other, too.”

Then it was forced out that Mercedes was planning to move back to the empire indefinitely to stay close to her brother, Annette was happy as a professor at the newly opened Garreg Mach, and there was still no word of Felix and his travels. It was impressive how Sylvain managed to smile and laugh through every explanation of why he was alone, left to tend to all of Faerghus by chance and circumstance. 

Though Hubert was offended at the idea of anyone rejecting an invitation from his lady, he knew then there was no chance a match would be made between her and the deeply bitter, abandoned man at their dining table. Edelgard dismissed the four of them, and from the look she exchanged with Hubert, he knew she was just as aware of the situation as he was. 

There was no proposal of marriage. But Sylvain did have some proposals about how to reorganize Faerghus’s ramshackle government that Edelgard agreed to support. 

He also complimented her dress and invited her come visit Gautier where he’d give her a personal tour. But it was halfhearted, and Margrave Sylvain Jose Gautier left unwed.

-

“He was actually quite gentlemanly,” Bernadetta said sometime later. “I mean, he did keep looking at Professor Byleth’s um…”

Byleth glanced down at herself. She fiddled with a small broach of a two headed eagle that had been awarded to her after the war. She wore it everywhere, and she seemed genuinely convinced that it was what had repeatedly drawn Sylvain’s eyes to her chest. “Is the red too bright? I thought the black one was too plain.”

She bit her lip and furrowed her brow, thoroughly focused on her broach. 

Ferdinand cleared his throat. “Well, all is well that ends well. Have you heard tale of Edelgard’s next suitor? I have to say he has my approval.”

Hubert scowled. “Hubert,” Ferdinand chided. “If you keep making that expression it will become permanent.”

“That is a fate I am willing to accept.”

“Hubert.”

“There are worse tragedies, Ferdinand. Namely Her Majesty being forced to endure a marriage to—”

“Lorenz is an upstanding gentleman. He has done much in Alliance territory to ease the transition to Edelgard’s reforms.”

“You mean he has slowed our efforts in order to appease the same nobles who have been in power since his infancy because he’d rather tell the hungry peasants to keep waiting for a chance at fairness than unsettle those digging their claws into the old world order.”

“Hubert, stop being ridiculous. You know that Bernadetta and I—and Linhardt and Caspar, as well—are unique in willingly allowing our houses to be dissolved. Yes, it is unfair, but stripping someone of their birthright is a delicate matter.”

“And yet all of the major houses in Adrestia agreed. That hardly seems unique to me.”

They continued to bicker. Bernadetta turned to Byleth who was still in the midst of fiddling with her broach. “Um, Professor, what do you think? I don’t really remember Lorenz very well from school since I was, well, in my room most of the time.”

“He’s okay,” Byleth said. “I had to speak to him a few times about harassing girls with dinner invitations.”

“Oh. Well, I guess Sylvain was the same way, and he turned out… less like that?”

“True. And Lorenz grew up a lot during the war.” Byleth bit her lip. “I’m sure Edelgard will be able to handle him if that is her choice.”

“She wouldn’t really be choosing him, though, right?” Bernadetta asked. “I mean, I kind of got the feeling from my father’s attempts to arrange my marriage that it’s less about choosing the person and more about choosing their money or estate. So for Edelgard it’s more like… she’s choosing what they represent. And Lorenz represents closers ties with the Alliance or something.”

Byleth nodded. “That would be fine. We could always use more allies.” She sent a pointed look towards Hubert and Ferdinand still arguing away. “Especially since we seem to be tearing each other apart recently.”

“Oh, um, I don’t…” Bernadetta had long since mastered making eye contact—at least with her close friends—but for some reason she turned away, a slight blush on her face. “I don’t really think that’s what’s happening.”

Byleth didn’t understand, but she was also aware her mind was somewhere else these days. She fiddled with the red eagle pinned over her heart.

-

Edelgard attempted to be as formal and proper as she was with Sylvain, but halfway through dinner she slumped in her chair to whisper to Byleth, “Maybe I should just let Ferdinand marry him.”

Lorenz had arrived at the reception hall, and despite his best efforts, it was obvious the formerly grand room’s new barren appearance unsettled him. He still managed to bow and exchange greetings before being swept up into conversation with Ferdinand. Byleth recalled the two being friends when they were young, and Ferdinand had practically been bouncing around in excitement in the hours leading up to Lorenz’s visit. 

The two managed to speak for six when they gathered to dine. Bernadetta quietly nursed her tea and only poured herself refills when the conversation was firmly about something other than drinking tea, buying tea, finding good tea sets, or how hard it was to acquire fine quality tea these days. 

Edelgard was doing well in hiding her boredom while Byleth just wasn’t sure what was going on. Hubert, by contrast, looked just as murderous as he had during Sylvain’s visit, even if the topic of marriage was somehow even more distant. 

After a rousing discussion of how valuable a finely painted tea set was—forcing Bernadetta to wait with her empty cup—Lorenz said, “Do you remember Ignatz Victor from the academy? Porcelain isn’t his preferred medium, but he does incredible detail work. Your Majesty,” he turned to Edelgard, “You should consider calling on him to commission a portrait of yourself. I guarantee his skill will capture your grace and beauty.”

Ferdinand’s smile faltered, but Edelgard smoothly answered. “Thank you for the recommendation. If I wish to pursue such decoration, I will make sure to consider him.”

“Oh you should,” Lorenz said. “Personal portraits are a near necessity for any noble worth their salt, and even my father was pleased with Ignat—Mr. Victor’s work. He also managed to capture his likeness while my father was poured over his work, so I assure you if you fear you are too busy that is no obstacle.”

“Your friend must be truly talented,” Edelgard said. 

“He is, here, do you have a quill and some parchment?” Lorenz asked. “I could give you his current address if you ever wish to call on him.”

“Thank you, but Her Majesty does not wish to invest in such frivolous things,” Hubert said.

Lorenz frowned, and Byleth glanced down in time to see Edelgard kick Hubert under the table. “I beg your pardon,” Lorenz said. “But the arts are not frivolous. They are culture, and culture and joy are what encourages people to keep going even in hard times.”

“I am aware,” Hubert said. “But Her Majesty is not arrogant enough to expend precious resources basking in her own grandeur by seeking out an artist and commissioning a portrait.”

“What Hubert is trying to say,” Ferdinand said. “Is that while we all are sure that Mr. Victor is a master painter, if Edelgard did wish to have her portrait drawn, she would likely just ask our Bernadetta. She is always so nearby after all, too.”

Lorenz’s mouth thinned, but he had enough sense to acquiesce. “Well, if Miss Varley can stand to stay away from her estate long enough, then I suppose that would be more logical.”

“Ah, I don’t really go to my family’s estate anymore since it, um,” Bernadetta said. She looked to Edelgard for guidance. “Doesn’t exist anymore?”

Lorenz glanced between the two of them. “Doesn’t exist?”

Edelgard cleared her throat. “Both Bernadetta and Ferdinand live at the palace. After the war’s end, they agreed to turn over their families’ wealth and land to the government to fund reforms and rebuilding all across Fodlan.”

Ferdinand nodded. “It was a noble but worthy sacrifice, and it is not as if Bernadetta and I are impoverished. We simply work for our lodging and bread as members of the new empire.”

“Ah, I see,” Lorenz said. “You are right that is… very noble of you.”

Even Byleth could tell that Lorenz’s earlier enthusiasm was long gone, but Ferdinand went on. “It was not simply us, either. Linhardt von Hevring also relinquished his house to the emperor, and it took some convincing, but even the Bergliezs agreed to follow suit with the other former noble houses. It warms my heart to see my fellow nobles putting themselves aside to do what is right for the common people.”

“Yes,” Lorenz said. “Times truly are… changing.”

“They are,” Edelgard said. “And the former nobles have my utmost gratitude. Giving up what you were told was your birthright cannot be an easy feat even if it is for the best.”

“I have to agree, Your Majesty,” Lorenz said. “It is difficult to find, ah, a new place in the world when the one you were raised for no longer exists.”

There was a short moment of silence as even Ferdinand seemed to recognize the melancholy behind Lorenz’s words. Ferdinand had had his own personal crisis when the war first broke out, and Byleth had caught him blankly staring at walls or mindlessly brushing his horse’s hair while he tried to cope with having the once firm rug pulled out from under him. 

“It is hardly an excuse for the Alliance’s slow progress,” Lorenz continued. “But I—well, I hope that is at least a sufficient explanation for the battle I have been fighting in our council meetings. It is not easy to convince someone to vote themselves out of power, comfort, and even purpose, even if they know the benefits of doing so by heart.”

Edelgard excused the four of them so she could speak with Lorenz privately about business in the Alliance. 

“I feel bad for him,” Bernadetta said. “I never really thought about it, but it is kind of scary, isn’t it? Giving up everything you thought you would have in the future…”

“He will survive,” Hubert said, though his voice lacked his usual disdain. “I have my doubts his family will starve, unlike the peasantry.”

Ferdinand just nodded in silence, the conversation likely hitting a bit too close to a few barely sealed wounds on his heart. 

“I don’t think they will be getting married,” Byleth said. “But… maybe it would be alright if they did.”

“I would gladly marry Lorenz,” Ferdinand said. 

“I-I would, too,” Bernadetta said. “I really don’t think it’d be so bad.”

“I guess I could as well,” Byleth said.

They all turned to Hubert. 

“No.”

“Hubert!”

“Absolutely not.”

“But surely you now know how respectable and noble he is!”

“Doesn’t matter.”

The two went back to their bickering, and the heavy air seemed to vanish all at once. 

Lorenz bid them goodbye and rode off back to the Alliance without a bride.

-

There was an envelope in the mail sealed with the crest of the Almyran nobility. 

Hubert intercepted the letter, read its contents, and tore it to pieces before anything more could come of it.

-

“It makes sense symbolically,” Byleth said. “And we all know him, so it wouldn’t be an adjustment.”

Hubert had his face in his hands—a position he had been in as soon as Byleth reported Edelgard’s next potential husband.

“I don’t think I ever pictured the two of them ending up together,” Bernadetta said. “They just seem so different.”

“Different they may be,” Ferdinand said. “But Edelgard and Caspar are both noble in their own, unique ways! I am sure a union between them would only result in the most noble of marriages. Though… Caspar could stand to work on his table manners first before joining us at dinner.”

Hubert clenched his fists in his hair.

“Um.” Bernadetta tugged on Ferdinand’s sleeve to get him to lean down so she could whisper in his ear. “Could you check on Hubert? I think he might be ill.”

“Oh no, that is just his normal pale complexion and behavior when he throws a tantrum.”

“I am not throwing a tantrum.”

“Well, you certainly have me fooled into believing otherwise.”

Hubert finally looked up, giving Ferdinand the evil eye in the process. “Are all of you really so complacent to Her Majesty’s wellbeing that this decision does not unsettle you?”

Byleth frowned. “I think El will be fine. And we know Caspar.”

“Exactly,” Ferdinand said. “Though he might not be, ah, the most refined person in Fodlan, he was a classmate of ours and a key member of the great Black Eagles Strike Force. And a marriage between the emperor and a man with no Crest or inheritance who managed to rise in status due to his own merits would surely send a good message to the people. I would think you would have more faith in him that Edelgard’s previous suitors."

“It is precisely because we know Caspar that I am aware how abysmal a match it would be.” Hubert shook his head. “Bernadetta said as much earlier—they are far too different to be a happy couple.”

Ferdinand crossed his arms. “Well, sometimes opposites bring out the best in people. A new perspective can better a person.” He shot a meaningful look to Hubert who sighed. “Well, do you not think as much, Hubert?

“I misspoke,” Hubert conceded. “Rather, they are too alike. Her Majesty is not a violent person, but there is a fire in her. Fire and fire will fuel each other to destruction. That is the last thing she needs when she has finally acquired peace for herself.”

Byleth bit her lip. “Fire and fire… she needs water instead?”

Hubert waved a hand vaguely. “It is a metaphor, Professor.”

“Oh. I’ve never been much good with those.”

“Well,” Bernadetta said before Hubert could say anything rude back. “Caspar is a good person, so I think it’ll all turn out for the best. I hope.”

-

Caspar’s table manners had not improved since their schooldays. Ferdinand’s eye twitched in time with each slurp from his dainty teacup. Beside him, Linhardt leaned back with a self-satisfied smirk. Also, Caspar had brought Linhardt with him unannounced. In fact, he didn’t seem to have much of an idea why he was extended a personal invitation from the emperor at all. 

“You know where they have really good food?” Caspar asked, his mouth full. “Brigid! Petra sure knows how to throw a party.”

“I don’t know,” Linhardt said. “The food was fine, but far too spicy for my tastes.”

“What are you talking about? Maybe there was a little spice, but it was fine.”

“You only think that because you barely tasted it. You swallow everything like a snake unhinging its jaw.”

“Oh, that’d be super cool! Do you think I could learn to do that?”

“Not unless you plan to defy human biology.”

“Is that all I have to do? Alright, bring it on!”

To their credit, the familiarity at least brought a more comfortable atmosphere than that that had accompanied their previous guests. Edelgard simply rolled her eyes and topped off her wine glass. But there was still something fond—nostalgic even—in her expression. 

“I do appreciate having even a minor reunion,” Edelgard said. “It reminds me of mealtimes at the academy. We’d all eat together and Professor Byleth would eat enough for eight.”

“They had good food,” Byleth said.

“That reminds me, Professor,” Caspar said. “I never did challenge you to that eating contest, did I?”

“Oh, please don’t,” Ferdinand murmured into his wine.

Hubert shot him a sympathetic look as Byleth replied, “We never did get around to it. Well, alright then.”

Linhardt shook his head. “Don’t encourage him. Dorothea had to save him from choking on a chicken bone when we visited her and Petra.”

“Hey!” Caspar shouted. “It was not a chicken bone! It was some other kind of bird from Brigid that just tasted like chicken!”

“Oh, my mistake, and my deepest apologies to our long deceased dinner.”

“Um, how are Dorothea and Petra?” Bernadetta asked. “We exchange letters all the time, but it’s been so long since they’ve come to visit.”

“The honeymoon phase has lasted a year at least at this point,” Linhardt said. “And still going strong, which I suppose is good news for you, but it was terribly dull when we were there. Honestly, I don’t understand why they can’t simply skip that drivel and get to the part where they bicker as if they’ve been married for years.”

Edelgard hummed. “I don’t think that’s quite the ideal way to do things, though I have been privy to a few couples who seem to prefer it that way.”

Ferdinand choked on his wine. Hubert sighed. “Your Majesty…”

“What?” Edelgard said. “We are around friends, and it is hardly a secret at this point, Hubert.”

Hubert buried his face in his hands. “Your Majesty, please.”

“Hey, congrats!” Caspar said. “And,” he glanced to Linhardt expectantly. “Now’s a good time to announce it, yeah?”

“As good as any I suppose,” Linhardt said. “After our trip to Brigid, Caspar and I talked, and we decided we’d prefer to travel more. So we’re leaving for Dagda. Oh, and getting married, too.”

Caspar pumped a fist. “It’s gonna be awesome!”

“W-Wait you two are—” Bernadetta stammered. “Well, wait! Are we invited?”

Linhardt shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

“Hey, Professor,” Caspar said. “Can you officiate or something? Professors can do that, right?”

Byleth blinked. “I don’t know. El, can I?”

Edelgard took a second to open and close her mouth as she recovered from her shock. “Ah, well, if you really want to, I suppose you could. Do you know how to officiate a marriage ceremony?”

“No, but it can’t be that hard.”

“That’s what I said!” Caspar said. 

“Wait a minute,” Ferdinand said. “This is all moving rather quickly, is it not?”

“Not really,” Linhardt said with a yawn. “Bernadetta, can you pass the wine?”

“I simply mean, well, to speak frankly,” Ferdinand said. “It hardly seems as if you have put any thought into this.”

Caspar and Linhardt exchanged a look. “I don’t think we need to,” Caspar said. “Lin doesn’t really like big parties.”

“Not the ceremony—well that, too,” Ferdinand said. “But—marriage is a big commitment!”

“It is,” Linhardt said. “Bernadetta, the wine please.”

“It’s—there are proper ways of doing these things,” Ferdinand continued to splutter. “You cannot simply decide out of the blue to propose to the person sitting next to you. It does not work that way.”

“Well,” Linhardt said, finally having retrieved his wine himself. “It did for us.”

“Yeah,” Caspar added. “When you know, you just sort of know. No need to over think it.”

“Caspar, I doubt you could over think it if you tried.”

“Well, duh, that’s what I have you for. You do the thinking, and I do the punching! We’re a team!”

The other five guests at the table sat in silence exchanging not so subtle glances with each other. Byleth looked at her eagle pin then to Edelgard staring into the depths of her wine.

-

The ceremony had little fanfare, mostly because Caspar knew nothing of decorations and Linhardt couldn’t be bothered to making any decisions. Still, Bernadetta threw together flower arrangements, gathered the palace’s prettiest tapestries that hadn’t been sold, and embroidered half of the banners herself. It was a bit eclectic, but that seemed to suit the happy couple just fine.

After some discussion, it was decided that Edelgard should officiate. 

“It will be… an interesting experience,” she said. “And I think it sends a good message to the people. The emperor approves of… love beyond money or political ties or anything else nobles used to marry for.”

Byleth nodded. “Love… love is a good reason to marry.”

Edelgard smiled. “Yes, it is a rather pleasant one at the very least. One I would prefer if I ever got the chance.”

“I,” Byleth said. “I think you will, El.”

And Byleth couldn’t help but stare past Linhardt and Caspar to Edelgard between them. She didn’t ask for the goddess’s blessing for the happy couple. Creating happiness was on them and it would not be easy, but it was a task that was so, so worth the effort. The emperor wished from the bottom of her heart that all her friends and every citizen in Fodlan would strive for such a goal. And she wished that she, too, would one day be able to pursue that noble endeavor. 

It certainly wasn’t the marriage they were expecting, but it somehow lived up to all of Byleth’s expectations.

Ferdinand cried, and Hubert handed him a handkerchief with a sigh. 

Bernadetta wiped a few tears herself, and she murmured to Byleth, “is this our happy ending wedding?”

Edelgard laughed as Caspar dipped Linhardt for the closing kiss. 

“I think,” Byleth said. “That it’s at least the first.”

Caspar left Enbarr with a ring on his finger, and Edelgard stayed with a different one on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as sort of one of those "series of bad dates" kind of montages, but then I realized that our potential grooms are all slightly too complicated and nuanced for that, so the fic turned out a bit different, haha. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
